Galixy Ninja's: The star of their Destiny's
by Sora4801
Summary: Summary inside tells it all. Don't know how to summarize it here so yeah. But let me say this.Usagi, Serena, and Shingo are triplets. Read if you like a bit of twist in the story but it follows the Naruto story line.HOLD


**_I Do Not Own Naruto Or Sailor Moon in any way. They Belong to Naoko Takeuchi (Creator of Sailormoon) and Masashi Kishimoto (Creator of Naruto) _**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Summary: Usagi, Serena, and Shingo Tsukino are triplets. But in this case Serena and Usagi are identical while there brother Shingo looks similar to them but different. Their Clan was killed off by Their Older Sister Minako and Brother Sam. They also live with their guardian's Setsuna Meioh. They are a few weeks away from the Academy Graduation Ceremony when they get put into the rookie class of that year that is taught by Iruka Umino. Their lives in Konaha will be forever changed once they enter that class room and meet the young soon to be ninja's of the era. New love, Friends, crushes, rivals, and more will arise in this new time. Now…their story shall begin!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konaha Ninja Academy: Iruka Umino's class room

"Alright now. Settle down every one….I SAID SETTLE DOWN NOW," Yelled a tan skinned man with a scar across his nose, he had gentle brown eyes and wore a chunin's vest, he also had his hair up in a high short pony tail. His yell made every one in the room go silent and wide eyed at the normally gentle man, "We have three new students here today and I would like you all to meet them." Iruka finished then when all was silent a loud voice boomed out that made his eye twitch.

"IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY ARE WE GETTING NEW STUDENTS NOW?!" The voice belonged to a young boy, he had sunny blonde spiky hair and big sky blue eyes, He wore a pair of green goggles on his head, and he wore a ruffled orange jump suit with a big white collar.

Iruka's eye brow twitched at this loud student and said "Well Naruto. You do know of the Tsukino clan right. Well there has been a….accident….I advice you all not to ask about that accident to these three, "Iruka closed his eyes and sighed when he opened them a pink haired girl raised her hand, "Yes Sakura."

"Iruka-Sensei, I heard from my mother that the Tsukino clan was killed….by the head of the family's older son Sam and older daughter Minako…and I mean the whole clan right? And the only one's left are the Tsukino Clan head's three triplets, the younger siblings of Minako and Sam?" Sakura asked, Sakura had bubble gum pink hair that was held back by a red ribbon and a wide forehead, she wore a Chinese Style red dress that had a white circle on the back and front of her dress, and she also wore black shorts that went to her knees and traditional ninja sandals.

All at once the class went into whispers and gossip, Iruka was now lecturing Sakura who looked guilty, while Naruto was talking the loudest about what happened, while one student who sat with his hands under his nose and glaring straight ahead of him at the chalk board, he had black/blue hair that stuck up in the back like some sort of bird feathers, he had onyx eyes and wore a blue high collar shirt with a white and red fan on the back if his shirt, he wore white shorts and had white arm bands with blue trimming on them and wore leg warmers that looked the same he was deep in thought, 'What….did…Haruno say…these guys…had their clan killed by their older siblings….'

Just then the classroom door slid open a boy with brown hair and cold silver eyes was looking into the room, he nodded and two girls walked into the room as he closed the door and followed. The three of them stood facing the class as every one stared at them wide eyed.

Iruka turned around and smiled and said, "Welcome you three. I am Iruka Umino your new Sensei. I would like you to introduce your selves to the class." He said smiling at them.

The first girl hand long Platinum blonde hair that was up in two buns on either side of her head, that where held by peal beads, coming down from the buns where two long streamers reaching just above the ground, she had sky blue eyes and long black lashes, and pale skin she wore a long sleeved Periwinkle v-neck t-shirt with a crescent moon symbol on her back that that hugged her body slightly showing an almost hour glass figure she also wore a white mini skirt that hugged her hips, underneath the skirt was a pair of silver shorts that went to mid thigh, she also wore white ninja sandals, she smiled at the class and waved her hand and said cheerily, "Ohiyo! My name is Usagi Tsukino! I am the younger sibling to these two! My likes are cute things, I hate stinky icky things, and I hate bullies!" Usagi smiled and had the boys whistling making her blush and giggle a bit.

The next sibling stepped up this girl had sunny blonde hair done up in buns on either side of her head except she had the rest of her hair fall down to her hair went down to her butt, and just think how long it would be by letting it down, she had deep Azure eyes with silver specks in them and long lashes with pale skin, she wore a black tight fitting tang top with a purple fish net shirt underneath with a crescent moon on the back of tang top, she also wore fist net gloves that ended at her finger tips, she wore long purple pants with red streaks going down the side of her legs, she also wore black ninja sandals she nodded her head towards the class and mumbles out calmly, "My name is Serena Tsukino, my likes are reading, study, training, my dislikes are loud, obnoxious nosy people. I am the second born."

All the boys in the class grinned and started talking about how cute the two girls are.

Iruka looked at all of them and yelled, "BE SILENT! LET THE BOY TALK," Iruka then looked back at the last boy and smiled, "go ahead, your next."

The boy turned his steely silver eyes towards the class, he had spiky light/dark brown hair and pale skin, he wore a red muscle t-shit that showed of his muscles that a 12 year old must have worked hard for, he also wore long black pants and black ninja sandals he also had a crescent moon on the back of his shirt. "My name…is Shingo Tsukino…my likes and hobbies are none of your business."

All the boys ground and started cursing about another "Heartthrob" while all the girls started to go gaga over Shingo.

A girl with long blonde hair in a pony tail with part of her bangs over her eyes jumped up and yelled, "Oh Shingo-Kun! My name is Yamanaka Ino! I would be honored to show you around!"

Sakura then jumped up and yelled, "No way Ino! I will show him around," Sakura then turned and smiled at Shingo happily, "Shingo-Kun I will show you around!"

Naruto started to growl and his eye twitched at Shingo, 'Grrrr…..That guy is just like SASUKE!'

Usagi blinked then pointed at Naruto, "I want that boy to show me around please Iruka-Sensei."

Every one blinked and looked at Naruto who looked shocked. Iruka then smiled and gave a nod with his head.

Usagi smiled and walked over and sat next to Naruto and held out her hand, "Hi! You heard my name but what is yours?"

Naruto slowly took her hand then smiled brightly and declared, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! And I am going to be Hokage!"

Usagi giggled and smiled, "Well then…guess we both have to work hard! Cuz I want to be the first girl Hokage! But we can still be friends right Naruto-san?"

Naruto blinked again shocked and then grinned, "Alright then! We can still be friends! And okay then we can train together and we can see who can be Hokage!"

Serena looked at Usagi and smiled gently then she felt a non wavering gaze directed at her and her eyes met Onyx eyes, Serena then said calmly and without a hint of hesitance in her voice or not caring what others will think and walked to the boy with Black/Blue hair in a bird style and looked down at him, "Excuse me, will you show me around Konaha? My name is Serena."

The boy looked up and smirked and said, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. I guess I can show you around."

All the girls gasped in shock and looked ready to kill. While all the boys ground about not being able to show Usagi or Serena around.

Shingo then looked up at the top row and saw a girl with short blue hair and white eyes, she wore a tan jacket that covered her whole upper body she also wore gray shorts and wore blue Ninja sandals. Shingo then walked up to her and looked at her coldly but with Soft eyes, "Excuse me miss, my name is Shingo…would you please show me around. But only if I can know your name as well miss."

Shingo then took her hand and kissed it never breaking eye contact and pulled back and smiled very lightly.

The girl in question blushed brightly and it looked like steam was wavering off of her. "A-ano…I….um…a-alright…I'll show you around…my name…is…Hinata…Hyuga…"

Shingo nodded and took a seat next to her and looked at Iruka.

Every girl was sulking and whining "Damn! Why Her!?"

Sakura and Ino twitched and went back to arguing with each other.

Usagi and Naruto were chatting away, while Serena stared out the window while Sasuke looked at her from the side of his eyes.

All in all Iruka looked around his class and a huge sweat drop slowly rolled down the side of his head as he closed his eyes and sighed, 'Looks like no one will be interested in what I teach today…I will let them talk and have their fun for now….' He thought and sat down at his desk and pulled out a book and started to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hokage's office

An old man wearing a wide brimmed hat and long white robes sat at a high table smoking a pipe and looked towards a mature looking women. "Setsuna…are you sure about this. When they graduate you will be their sensei but not only that. Your team will be combined with another team. You do relies this do you not."

The women who he was referring to as Setsuna, had long sea green hair held up in a half bun while the rest of her hair went down her back, she had garnet eyes and had olive colored skin, She was wearing a button up green long sleeved shirt with a jounin vest undone to show her shirt and wore a garnet skirt that went to her knee's and wore long pants underneath with green ninja sandals. Setsuna just smiled mysteriously and said, "Don't worry Saritobi-Sama….I believe I can handle it…it seems you don't have much faith in us….are you worried they are still in shock from the incident."

Saritobi blink and gave a light chuckle and shook his head and stared at Setsuna, "Alright then Setsuna…I trust you with this…after all your clan specialized in jutsu's based on time am I right and other things I believe." Of course he new he wouldn't get an answer from her but he just wanted to ask.

Setsuna just once again smiled mysteriously and shook her head lightly, and bowed and walked out of his office.

Saritobi then chuckled and shook his head lightly, 'Hm… I will never understand her…'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside Hokage tower

Setsuna looked up at the sky and sighed, 'Selenity-Sama….what will I do now that you are gone….I need help….'with that thought in her mind Setsuna continued on to her home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey thanks for reading. Hope this is okay any ways I always get confused about the spelling is it **Konaha OR Konoha**? Any ways I hope someone can answer that for me. Sorry For not knowing always get confused comes with **Hellbound-sprit **hitting me on the head all the time… ow just remembering makes me rub my head right now…it reminds me of how I act like Naruto all the time and Her Tsunade…hmmm… .no wonder I get hit on the head a lot by different people… Well any ways thanks for reading oh yeah… who do you want coupled in here? Don't worry the other scouts will come in later chapters maybe…who knows. Oh yeah if I spelled chunin or jounin wrong tell me the right spelling plz cuz I so know I spelled them wrong, And if I have any more spelling mistakes sorry and tell me cuz my spell checker is not working._

**Sora4801**


End file.
